Adventure Time: Icy Bubblegum
by dragonboy253
Summary: What if Princess Bubblegum was in an abusive relationship with the Ice King? It has been fun to write and experiment with. If I do any other Adventure Time Fan-Fic this will most likely be its own thing so do with that information as you wish. You can hit me up on Twitter @dragonboy253 if you want to ask me a question. P.S I'm still writing im on chapter 5 it takes time. -Dragonboy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Um… Finn?

Finn walked toward the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum asked him to come over. Finn walked in the doors of the castle and went up to Princess Bubblegum's room. He walked in to the rather large, empty space that was pitch black. Finn looked around for a light source and couldn't find one. "P.B? Where are you? I'm here P.B whatcha need?" Finn noticed a match strike and then a candle lit. Finn looked over and saw Princess Bubblegum.

"Hey Finn, will you talk to me?" Bubblegum said looking for the light switch. "Always P.B… so what do you need to talk about?" Finn said looking with Princess bubblegum for the light switch. "I just need to talk to someone… here is the switch. Now Finn, promise me that you won't freak out." Finn looked at Princess Bubblegum worriedly. "You're scaring me P.B… should I need to be worried about-" Finn was cut off my P.B turning on the light (her back turned to Finn).

"Don't freak but *turns to Finn* Ice King got angry." Finn looked at Princess Bubblegum's black, swollen eye. "Princess! Are you okay!?" Finn went over to Princess Bubblegum and teared up. "It's okay Finn it was my fault…" "NO PB ITS NEVER YOUR FAULT! CAN'T YOU SEE!?"

Princess Bubblegum started to cry, but Finn hugged her. "I'm sorry PB, but you need to leave him… for someone better." Princess Bubblegum looked at Finn, she stared into Finn's eyes. Princess Bubblegum leaned towards Finn and they both shared a passionate kiss.

Princess Bubblegum finally pulled away and started to cry again. Finn took Princess Bubblegum to her old bed and sat her down. "I don't get it? Why would you stay with him if he beats you?" Princess Bubblegum looked up at Finn and said "Oh Finn, you just look at it wrong. He is very kind…" Princess Bubblegum said even knowing that was a huge lie.

Finn got up and headed to the door, but before he left he said " Princess Bubblegum, it hurts me to see you beat like this. I don't want you to suffer anymore. If you need me you know where to find me. But don't come back to me if you won't leave him... I love you Princess Bubblegum and always will."

{Author's Notes: Hey I've finally fixed my computer and I'm back with a new story. I've recently gotten Adventure Time. If you want to suggest a story you can tweet it at me dragonboy253 or just Personal Message me on this website. I try to look for often but I will probably see it first on Twitter.}

-Dragonboy


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter II: Ice King is an Ass!_

Finn walked back to the tree house and sat down next to Jake. "Hey buddy, did you see what Princess Bubblegum needed?" Finn looked over at Jake with a sad look on his face "Yeah, Ice King gave her a black eye!" Finn got up and went to go get his backpack and his sword. "Jake are you in?" Jake sighed and said "Nah man, I'm too tired! Lady has really been needy lately. Do You got this one?" Finn looked at Jake with a frustrated look on his face. "Yeah I guess."

_**Later in the Ice Kingdom**_

"Hey Princess, Where have you been?" Ice King said with a growl in his voice "Um… I went to get some…" Princess Bubblegum looked in the small purse she had and pulled out a vile and a bottle of wine. Princess Bubblegum poured the vial into the wine and put the vial back in her purse. "I brought some red wine back from the Candy Kingdom."

"Ah… that's sweet of you…" said Ice King as he walked over and sat down next to Princess Bubblegum and had in his hand two wine glasses. She poured him a glass and he took a sip. Ice King looked at Princess Bubblegum with a grim look; then had a menacing smile on his face. "This isn't that bad Princess."

Finn snuck around and finally found a window. He looked through the window and saw Ice King and Princess Bubblegum drinking wine. Finn watched for a minute and saw Ice King look at Princess Bubblegum, he jumped out of his chair and slapped her. "YOU DUMB BITCH! I DON'T LIKE RED WINE YOU-" Ice King was cut off by Finn whom burst through the window leaving glass everywhere. "STAY AWAY PRINCESS! HE IS GOING TO PAY!" Finn grabbed his sword and ran towards Ice King.

"You don't wanna do this Finn!" Said Ice King as he started to hover in the air. Finn drew his sword and started to attack Ice King. Princess Bubblegum looked at the condition that Ice King was in and said "shit! That was the wrong vile! Finn that made him rage with more power than he has ever had." Finn ran toward Ice King and knocked the crown off his head. Ice King fell to the ground, powerless. Finn grabbed the crown and put it in his bag. "Finn please…" Ice King said as he started to faint. "STOP HURTING P.B!" Finn said with the crown in hand. "Okay… if you… don't… hurry I may die…" Ice King said struggling to crawl over to Finn.

Finn looked over at Princess Bubblegum and walked over to the frightened Princess. "Come on P.B where leaving! Here you cold hearted bastard." Finn said throwing the crown towards Ice King. Finn walked with Princess Bubblegum out of the Ice Kingdom and headed for the Candy Kingdom. "Finn…" Princess Bubblegum said still shocked at what Finn did "Yeah P.B?" Princess Bubblegum looked at the brave kid. "Thanks!" Princess Bubblegum said as she gave Finn a quick kiss on the cheek. Finn blushed; he looked at Princess Bubblegum who was finally happy, and tired. Finn picked up Princess Bubblegum and said "Just go to sleep, I will take you back to the Candy Kingdom. Princess Bubblegum fell asleep with sense of relief.

_**Back in the Candy Kingdom…**_

Finn walked up to Princess Bubblegum's room and laid the sleeping beauty in her bed. Finn walked out the room and made sure she was alright. Finn walked to his "Guest" room and slept there for the night. Finn woke up, not easily though. Finn heard the piercing scream of the Princess. Finn grabbed his sword and ran into the Princess' room. Finn kicked down the door to see that the massive window in Princess Bubblegum's bedroom was smashed and the Princess was gone.

"Dammit Ice King!" Finn said as he started to run to the Ice Kingdom.


End file.
